


The Date

by prcttyodd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, bc i love them, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: "Are you guys free on Friday? Around like... 8 PM?" Charles asked them."8? Uh... yeah. Unless something comes up, I'm free." Jake told him.Charles nodded, turning to Amy. "What about you?""Yeah. I think so." She answered, throwing a confused look Jake's way.Before either of them could ask, Charles spoke up. "Great! Glad you both are free, because I'm not. Now, you both can go on a date together. Enjoy!"





	The Date

A/N: I saw this on Pinterest and then it kinda just wrote itself. This doesn't take place in any specific season. 

XX

It was merely an average day at the nine-nine. Not the sort of average where the precinct was buzzing and all of the detectives were hard at work; it was more the sort of boring average where the most exciting thing going on was the mouse that was apparently lurking around. 

While everyone was freaking out about that, Jake figured he would get himself some coffee. Boring days like these made him wish that he could just go home and take a nap while some action movies played in the background. It wasn't that he WANTED crimes to occur constantly, it was more so that he dreaded paperwork and everything that came along with it. 

He poured himself a cup of coffee and went to the break room to chill out, finding Amy in there as well, with her own cup in her hand. 

"You taking a break from paperwork?" He quipped, smirking at her. It wasn't like her to just stop working, he had noticed her get up and was surprised when she hadn't made a fast return to her desk. 

"Yeah, my hand cramped. Then, I got a phone call. It was nothing, and I just decided to stay in here for a minute. Captain already said I had done enough for today, but I can and will do more." She sipped her coffee. 

He chuckled. That last line was so like her. "You can do all of mine if you want." 

"Jake, come on it's not that b-" 

Just then, as if on cue, Charles stepped in. 

"Oh, hey guys." He said, giving them both an odd look. Jake and Amy glanced at each other. It wasn't unlike Charles to step into conversations awkwardly and whenever he pleased, so this was really nothing new to them, or to anybody who worked among them, if they were being honest. 

"Hey, Charles. What's up?" Jake replied, giving the man that good old goofy grin. 

"I wanted to ask you two something." If Jake wasn't mistaken, there was a grin playing on Charles lips as he said this to them. He wasn't really all that hard to read, most of the time. 

"What is it?" Amy piped up, standing. "I've gotta her back to work soon." 

"Are you guys free on Friday? Around like... 8 PM?" Charles asked them. 

"8? Uh... yeah. Unless something comes up, I'm free." Jake told him. 

Charles nodded, turning to Amy. "What about you?" 

"Yeah. I think so." She answered, throwing a confused look Jake's way. 

Before either of them could ask, Charles spoke up. "Great! Glad you both are free, because I'm not. Now, you both can go on a date together. Enjoy!" 

And with that, he left the room. Jake and Amy stared at the doorway for a few seconds after he was gone. 

"Did he just..." Jake trailed off, still a bit shocked. What was that all about? 

Amy was very obviously thinking the same thing, because all she did in response was shake her head. 

Jake set his coffe down and dashed out of the room, and over to Charles, as if this was the end of the world. He supposed that in a way, it was. 

"What was that for?" He spat, causing the smaller man to look away from his computer. 

"What? I was just helping you out." Charles told him, as if he believed it, and Jake was sure that he did. 

"Helping me out? How?" 

"By, you know... giving you an excuse to go out with Amy. I know you were scared to, so I just gave you that extra push. Friday at 8, she's all yours." He was smiling, for whatever reason. This wasn't a happy time, not for Jake. 

"Dude, Amy is way out of my league. And I don't even feel that way about her." 

"But you told me one night at the bar, that you wouldn't mind dating her." 

Jake barely remembered the day, but Charles did, very clearly. 

Jake had a bit to drink, everyone else did as well really. It had been a hard week for them, and the entire precinct decided to go out and loosen up. 

Jake had been glaring over at Amy, almost constantly. Charles noticed this, and didn't say anything at first. He just wanted to observe his body language a bit more, see what he could notice without talking to him. 

After awhile, Charles decided he had all that he needed. "Why do you keep looking at her? Amy, I mean." 

"What?" Jake asked, slightly slurring his words. 

"Amy. You keep looking at her." Charles repeated, his tone a bit more harsh. 

"What? No I'm not..." Based on Jake's tone alone, Charles knew this was nonsense. 

"You were. And I see it all the time at work. What's going on with you two?" 

"Nothing is going on between us." Jake assures his friend, a drop of sadness in his voice. He looked over at her again, and smiled sadly. 

"Do you wish that there was?" 

Jake paused for a moment. If he was completely and totally sober, he certainly wouldn't have answered. Would've likely made a joke. But, since he was very much drunk, he replied with "Kind of. Honestly, I wouldn't mind being with a girl like Amy." 

Charles had all the fuel he needed then, and wanted the two of them together desperately after hearing that. Suddenly, he was aware of all of the flirts. The tension whenever they were in a room together. Oh my god. Jake liked Amy, Amy liked Jake. The thoughts were very reminiscent of high school, but Charles didn't care. They obviously felt something towards each other and he knew it for a fact. 

Jake swore the day didn't happen, he remembered going to the bar but remembered none of his conversations. Then again, Charles wouldn't make something like that up and be so adamant about it. 

"Yeah, Whatever. Like I said, out of my league." Jake said suddenly, causing Charles to break out of his flashback. 

"I don't think so. I think she wouldn't mind dating you either." 

"Yeah, sure. Listen, now it's going to be awkward, and that's why. I don't want it to be awkward. Even if Amy and I will never be a couple, I think she's a great detective and friend to have around. I don't want to ruin that." 

"Never say never!" 

"NEVER!" Jake shouted suddenly, running away then. His coffee was likely getting cold, and he just wanted out of that situation to begin with.

"YOU PRETTY MUCH JUST ADMITTED TO ME THAT YOU LIKED HER!" Charles shouted as Jake ran back into the break room. Great. 

"What was that all about?" Amy inquired, just as Jake had expected. His cover was as good as blown. 

"Uh... don't worry about it!" He lowered his voice. "Look, Charles wants us together for whatever reason, and I told him that it's not like that between us. He's convinced otherwise. We don't have to do anything Friday. I'm sorry about all of that." 

"No need to apologize. Why was he saying you liked me? Do you actually..." She trailed off, looking over to him for a response. 

"No." He answered far too quickly. "That would ruin what we have as friends, and it would ruin our work. I wouldn't want that." 

"I don't think it would. We're both adults. We can handle work and balance other things. It wouldn't be the end of the world." She told him, with a giggle. 

Jake felt his face flush, embarrassingly enough. "Are you... are you saying that you would want to do something on Friday?" 

"I'm saying I wouldn't really mind it at all. But, if you're not feeling it, there's no point. I wouldn't want to make you feel weird." She started walking away then. "Gotta get back to work." 

"Wait." He said, and she stopped in her tracks, looking at him. "I would be feeling it." 

She smiled then, a genuine (and gorgeous, Jake realized) smile that made Jake's heart begin to race. He was on the verge of a heart attack, he was sure of that, and he would be sending the medical bill Charles' way. 

"Great. What should we do?" She asked him, and he really felt like he was going to fall to the ground. He actually was going to plan a date with Amy Santiago. It happened far too quickly. 

"I don't know. What do you wanna do? We can go out to eat I guess, unless you'd rather do something else." 

"That sounds great. Any places that you have in mind?" 

"I'll surprise you." It was his turn to smirk. "How's that sound?" 

"Amazing. So, Friday at 8?" 

"Friday at 8." 

Just then, Terry came rushing in the break room with full force. He scared the absolute shit out of Jake and Amy in the process. 

"The mouse! I saw it run in here! Shut the doors! We can have him trapped!" 

"I don't want any part of that, sorry Terry." Jake said, grimacing. 

Amy had a very similar expression. "Yeah, Same here. Sorry Terry. Good luck." 

They both scuttled away then. 

They went back to work then, and surprisingly, things moved along like every other day. There was nothing awkward like Jake had been expecting, he and Amy just did what they had to do, and headed home. 

He didn't mention anything to Charles right yet, even though he knew that he should have. Charles had glanced his way a few times over the course of the day, but Jake chose to simply ignore it. 

He hadn't really processed it all himself, his date with Amy was in the back of his mind as he drove, got him, ate dinner, he didn't know what to think. He knew it was juvenile and childish as hell, but he was giddy with excitement. How would it go? Would it be a mess? Would it be great? Would they kiss? Have sex?

He shook the thought from his mind. Now was not the time to be thinking dirty. 

Amy had kept slipping back into his thoughts though, especially when he was in bed. It seemed like everything he thought about somehow went back to her. 

Amy Santiago. A date on Friday, at 8. At a place he still had to pick out. He was likely going to enlist Charles' help, hopefully his friend wouldn't lead him to a place that served pig organs or something of the sort, Jake would have his head on a stick. 

He drifted off, his dreams happy and warm. 

XX 

It was another boring day at work and Jake just let it pass like always. He and Amy talked as they usually did, nothing out of the ordinary. 

"You have something picked out yet?" Amy joked, smirking over at him. 

"Hm, maybe I do, maybe I don't. It's a surprise, Santiago." He smirked back at her, and she giggled. 

He looked up then, and saw Charles motioning for him to come into the break room. Amy was focused hard on what she was working on, and Jake was sort of happy about that. 

He went to go meet his friend, who seemed overly happy. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked almost immediately. 

"Tell you what exactly, Charles?" Jake cocked a brow. He knew. Of course he did. 

"You and Amy are going out?" 

"Yes, we are. Friday at 8. Turns out, she was down after all." 

"You need to have more confidence. I know you think you're not a good looking man, but trust me your eyes just have a way with the women. Trust me, I-" 

"Okay, enough of that. I was going to tell you soon actually, because I want to surprise her. She wants to go out to eat, and I want your recommendations. No pig organs though." 

"Alright, how do you feel about the organs of a cow?" 

"Are you being serious right now?" 

"Of course I was. Listen, if the organs aren't your thing, maybe you can try the feet. Or the testicles." 

"In a minute, I'm going to ask if you know any vegan restaurants." Jake shook his head. "Charles, I want it to be somewhere nice, but somewhere where we're at least familiar with some of the dishes. No organs, feet, or... testicles." 

"Alright, I'll send you a list of restaurants that I think you both would like when I get home, and if you can look into them. Call me if you need anything." 

"I'll let you know. Thanks, man." 

Charles squealed. "I'm so happy. See, told you it would work out!" He ran away then, and was gone before Jake could utter another word. 

XX 

Jake scanned over the list of names that Charles had send him, as promised. He recognized none of them, and then decided it was time to do some digging. 

How he could live here so long and not know any of these was beyond him, perhaps it was because his cuisine consisted of takeout and pizza, but he just told himself that only people like Charles took it upon themselves to learn every restaurant and know them like the back of your hand, rather than just simply having just one or two favorites. 

He found one that he liked, that served mostly Italian food. Amy had to like Italian, right? Who didn't like some pasta? 

He decided to call Charles after he made his final decision, mainly because he needed somebody to talk to about all of this. Who better than Cupid himself? 

"Hey, have you looked them over?" Charles asked immediately upon answering. Of course. 

"Yeah, and I think I'm going with the Italian one." 

"Ah, great choice. Their sauce is one of the best recipes I've ever tried. I'm sure you'll both love it. They also make their own pasta from scratch." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, it's owned by a family, and they just pass their recipes down as more of them take it over. They do everything by hand." 

"I think that'll be great. I almost can't believe it's happening." 

"I told you it would." 

"Do you think it'll go well?" 

"Of course it will. She agreed to go on a date, what more to it is there than that? She feels the same for you, Jakey boy." 

"Jakey boy? That's a new one." 

"That's what you got from that?! Geez. Nobody listens to me!" 

"Of course I heard what else you said. Thank you. I guess I'm just... scared of rejection. And things going wrong." 

"I don't know how anybody could ever reject you." 

"Weird as that compliment is, thanks." 

"Of course. Make sure you get your reservations in as soon as possible. They close up quick." 

Jake nodded. "Alright, thanks Charles. I'll see you at work tomorrow." 

"Bye Jake!" 

As soon as the call ended, Jake went to make his reservations. 

XX 

The night finally came. It felt like it was never going to, but it did. 

"Still on for tonight?" Jake asked Amy just as they were leaving work for the day. His tone would suggest that it was a joke, but he was being dead serious. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he of course had fears when it came to dating. Of rejection, of abandonment... he knew he probably needed a therapist. But screw it. 

"Of course. You gonna pick me up?" 

"8 sharp." He told her. "I'll text you. I made the reservations for 8:30, just so we'll have time." 

"I'm so excited to see what you have planned." She admitted to him, with a grin and she was gone. 

XX

Jake had the pre date jitters. They were the same jitters he got before every date, whereas most people got them only before a first date. 

He decided he would dress a bit formal but also comfy, to fit the mood of the place they would be going, and to also fit his own personal style. 

He shook as he texted her, and nearly jumped each time she replied. She gave him her location, and off he went. 

When he arrived, she was standing outside. He couldn't breathe for a second. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a red dress that fit her perfectly, a necklace that shone in the moonlight, and her hair was pin straight and glowing. He felt inadequate in comparison. 

She got into the car, and immediately he smelled her perfume. She got a whiff of his cologne. 

His car wasn't the neatest, but she wasn't going to ruin the vibe by commenting on it. She decided she just wasn't going to look at any of it. 

"You look... great." He managed, feeling silly. That was all he could say? Really? 

"You do too. You look so... cute." She felt so dumb as well, what a stupid compliment. 

He didn't seem to think so, smiling at her. "Let's go, shall we?" 

She giggled. "Sounds like a plan to me." 

XX 

They conversed a bit on the car ride, and spent a lot of it listening to music as well. They sang alone to some songs and laughed, and Jake realized he felt so good with her. Maybe it was because they were friends beforehand, but he was just glad nothing was awkward. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jake got out of the car and went around, opening Amy's door for her. He reached his hand out, and helped her out. 

She couldn't help but laugh. "Jake, that was not necessary. But much appreciated." 

He let out a chuckle as well. "Of course. Now, our destination awaits!" 

He was being so dramatic about it all, so theatric. Even though they hadn't even went inside yet, Amy mused that she had never been on a date quite like this. Perhaps it was because she had never been on a day with someone quite like Jake. She meant that in the best way possible of course. 

When they arrived at the door, Jake was met with one of his fears. The anxiety deep down in his gut was surfacing, and he felt as though he was going to throw up. He kept it together, but still felt all of the color drain from his face. 

On the door was a sign. 

"Sorry, we are not in tonight. We will not be around for a good amount of time, and we apologize, because of contamination issues. If you had reservations for tonight, check your emails or text messages. All the info you need will be there. Again, our apologies." 

"They shut down randomly? What?" Amy asked, putting her forehead up against the glass so that she could see better. Nobody was in there it seemed, but it was too dark to tell anything for sure. 

"Oh my god. I had no idea. They asked for an email or phone number, and I gave them an email since I never check it and I thought they were going to spam me or something." 

"You don't check your email?" She seemed genuinely baffled by it. 

"No, I don't. Who does that anymore?" 

"A lot of people, Jake. You probably have thousands of messages that you never cleaned out." 

"Look, I'm really sorry Amy. I didn't expect this to happen." He looked over to her, she didn't seem all that hurt, but he told himself that she was definitely was. She had to hate him in this moment, had to. 

"It's okay. Don't be sorry. Why don't we do something else?" 

He was shocked. "You're not mad?" 

"No, it's not your fault. And just the fact that you reserved such a nice place is sweet." 

He smiled at her, warmly. She returned the gesture. "Of course. But now, I want to give you the choice. What's Amy Santiago's dream date?" 

"Not my dream date, but something I figured you would like, since you were taking me somewhere nice that I would like. You hear about that new arcade that just opened up?" 

His face lit up. "You want to go to the arcade? For a date? Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure Jake. But, I would need to change." 

"Honestly, Same here." 

"How about you drop me off at mine, you go to yours, and I'll text you when I'm done changing." 

"Sounds like a plan. Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" He suddenly shouted, running back towards the car. 

"Not fair!" She called back, running after him. 

"To be fair," He said when they were buckled up and ready to go again, "I got a head start because I knew you'd kick my ass." 

XX 

When Jake thought of dream dates, arcades would most definitely be at the top of the list. It wasn't really a thought that crossed him, usually girls would just go out to eat or to the movies, but Amy seemed to be an exception. 

He never thought about what an amazing girl she was. As a friend, sure. But as someone to go on dates with? He never really let those thoughts cross his mind. 

But from what had went down tonight, she was what he had always imagined his dream girl to be like. 

There was a mutual respect between them, that had blossomed into a relationship that benefitted their personal and work lives, more than they were obviously willing to admit. 

He smiled to himself as he finished getting ready. Seeing that sign at the restaurant, he thought the night was ruined. But, it was seemingly getting back on track. 

He couldn't be happier if he tried. 

XX 

Amy was having similar thoughts as she slipped off her dress, unclipped her necklace, and chose a more casual outfit. 

She and Jake had a bond, an unspoken connection. They had always been friends, sure, but she never realized how deep it really was. 

It didn't take long to understand it, either. Just being in the car with him, watching him unwind and be comfortable, causing her to do the same. She could be her dorky self around him. He was the same, in his own goofy way. They had always teased each other about it, and now, she realized it was flirtation in its simplest form. They would just never admit it, not until now. 

She blushed thinking about it all, texting him that she was ready. 

It was time for round two, and she couldn't be more excited. 

XX 

Jake's face lit up when they arrived at the arcade. Like a kid in a candy store. It was adorable, Amy mused. 

"This place is so big! Look, they even have life sized VR games!" Jake exclaimed, glancing around. "This place is so cool. Thanks for suggesting it." 

"Of course." Amy replied, and then gasped. "Oh my god?" 

"What?" 

"There's a Harry Potter VR game. HARRY POTTER!" 

He reckoned he never saw her so excited. It was pretty cute, he had to admit. 

"You wanna play that one first?" 

"Um, duh!" She told him, running over to the game. Two kids were currently playing it. 

"Want me to tell them to get off?" Jake whispered. 

"No! We need to wait our turn!" 

Jake chuckled at that. 

Once the kids got off the game, the two of them went at it, and play a few rounds before moving on. 

They went from game to game, somehow having more fun on the next than the last. Laughing, having friendly competition if needed, they couldn't seem to get enough. 

It was something so simple, yet they were having the time of their lives. They were enjoying each other's company so deeply, their fun wasn't even really rooted in where they were, just that they were with each other. 

They managed to find ways to make themselves busy until closing, and they still had a ton of energy. Amy thought it wasn't an abnormal thing for Jake, he seemed to be the type that could keep going all night. For her though, she would be exhausted by now. But, she wasn't. And if she was, it was in the back of her mind. She didn't want the night to end. 

It wasn't a typical date at all, but it was at the top of the list of greatest ones that they had ever had. 

"You ready to go home?" Jake asked her as they headed out. "I had a great time." 

"I did too." She sighed, surprising herself what she had said next. "I wish the night didn't have to end." 

He looked at her. "Really?" 

She felt her face flush. "I had a lot of fun, I didn't expect it to be that great, but it was." 

"You suggested an arcade and didn't think that it would be fun?" 

She giggled. "I thought it would be fun, but not as fun as it was." 

"You wanna go back to mine? We can watch movies for a bit or something." He stopped then. "Or, not if you don't want." 

She smiled at him. "No, I think we should." 

"Now that I think of it, we didn't really eat anything either. I'm so hungry." 

"We can get takeout." 

He grinned. "Wow. You know me too well. Race to the car again?" 

She chuckled. He couldn't get anymore adorable. "Let's go. No head start." She glared at him. 

"Woah, woah." 

"I'm serious." 

"Alright. On the count of three. One... two... three!" 

They ran to the car again, laughing among each other, feeling like children again and loving it. Amy had won the race this time, and she teased Jake about it the whole way back to his apartment. 

XX 

"Why did you never ask me to do something before?" Amy asked out loud, picking up a container of takeout. 

"Hm?" Jake retorted, pretending not to hear her, and picking up his own container. 

"Charles should've tricked us sooner." 

"I had no idea you would want to go out with me." 

She looked over at him then. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"I just... I didn't think you'd be interested." 

"This is probably the best date I've ever been on, if I'm being honest. You're a great guy, Jake. I don't know why you'd be scared of me." 

"Because you're... Amy. I'm not scared of you exactly, I'm just... scared of rejection. It's because of my dad and all of that, I know it. I'm scared of serious relationships, because I'm always sure they're going to end." 

She gave him a sympathetic look, moving closer to him. "I get it. And like I said, you're a great guy. I wouldn't be here with you right now if I didn't think so!" 

He gave her a warm smile. "I'm sorry for making it all about that." He didn't like talking about his problems too much, but there was something so comforting about Amy, something that made him want to open up to her. 

"You don't have to say sorry. I want to get to know you more. I feel like all we ever talk about is work. I like this side. I like being able to talk about other things." 

"I do too. I just feel bad laying all of my problems on you. I probably need a therapist, but I won't get one." He chuckled, but Amy didn't. She knew it was a self depreciative joke, and she would just have to let it go. She wanted to reach out for him, but didn't want to make things awkward. She knew he was in a very vulnerable place talking about this, and she was happy that he was willing to open up for her, at least a little bit. 

"I don't think you're laying anything on me. You're human, we all have problems." 

"Thanks, Amy." 

"Of course, Jake." She decided then it was time to change the subject. "Let me guess, we're watching die hard?" 

"It's been a month since I last watched it! Of course we are!!" 

They both laughed at that, and Jake put the movie in. 

They had ordered far too much food, they soon noticed. They didn't mind though. 

They were quite engrossed in the movie, and had somehow ended up close to each other. It was cliché and they both knew it, but they couldn't help but relish in it. 

He was close to putting his arm around her, the ultimate cliched romance movie move, but she beat him to it leaning onto his chest. 

It was sort of surreal to him, never did he think he'd have a girl like Amy Santiago over while watching Die Hard. 

And she never thought that she'd feel so at home with him like this. Yeah, they knew each other and that made things a bit easier, but at first she had figured that would make things even more awkward. They hadn't really mentioned work once, and nothing embarassing had really occurred minus the restaurant thing, but she didn't really mind that if she were being honest. She was glad to have been proven wrong. 

Once the movie ended, they moved onto the sequels. Jake had asked Amy if it was okay, if she wanted to choose something, but she said she didn't mind. 

She looked up at him while his eyes were stuck on the screen. He had a small smile on his face, and he had a light blush on his cheeks, one that she wouldn't have seen if she weren't this close. 

She found herself staring at his lips. She felt her own face turn a shade of pink. 

He looked down, catching her then. 

"Whatcha looking at?" He joked, smirking at her. It wasn't exactly like him to be so bold, so he played it off as more so a joke. He felt like he wasn't the best at flirting unless he was joking or teasing. 

"I was just... I was thinking about kissing you." 

"What's stopping you?" 

She leaned in then, and they locked lips for a good few seconds. The kiss was filled with a longing that they had been holding in for a long time, liberating them from their since hidden feelings. 

They pulled away once oxygen became an issue, staring at each other. Both of their lips were upturned in a smile, feeling good about what had just happened. 

"We should've done that a long time ago." He told her, running his hand through her soft hair. 

"I know." She replied, feeling breathless. 

She gave him a quick peck then, and then moved back to his chest. 

"You know what I was just thinking of?" He suddenly announced after a few more minutes. The movies were just background noise at this point, and he actually didn't mind. 

"What?" She asked, looking up at him. 

"We need to thank Charles. He's the one to thank for all of this." 

She sat up. "Yeah! Let's get him some food or something, and leave him a note." 

"Sounds cool to me. Tonight was such a good time, I hope we can do it again!" 

"Of course we can. I'd love that." 

"You would?" 

She reached out, and squeezed his hand. "Yes, I would." 

He felt his heart flutter. She didn't seem to care about his insecurities, and he liked that about her. He felt so safe. 

Charles playing Cupid was one of the greatest things that happened to him in a long time. 

XX 

There was a bag on Charles' desk. As a cop, his first instinct was to think that it was a bomb. Nobody else seemed to be freaking out, though. 

He approached it slowly, and looked from a distance. There was a note. 

"Hey Charles! The restaurant was closed because of a contamination so we didn't get to go there, but we still had a fun night together! Thanks so much for initiating it, we were both too scared to do so ourselves!  
-Amy & Jake" 

Charles smiled. Amy had definitely written the note in its entirety, but he knew Jake was the one that chose the food. 

He picked up the greasy bag and opened it up. He felt happiness wash over him. He looked over to Jake and Amy, smiled at them. They smiled back.


End file.
